Revelations
by London Lane
Summary: When a startling rumor about Ginny spreads, she doesn't know what to do — except find the person responsible. But things don't go the way she expects, especially when Draco Malfoy gets involved.
1. ONE

The corridors provided the darkness that he needed to hide, except when it came to Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. She had spotted Malfoy some time ago, and quickly followed him as he made his way back to the dungeons.

"Damn cat," he snapped as soon as he got away from her. He brushed a hand through his hair before he heard anther voice. It was coming toward him – but it wasn't the caretaker, thankfully.

No. It wasn't even male.

"Stupid cat. Crap, I need to get back to Gryffindor Tower, but I can't see anything."

He vaguely recognized the angry voice. Smirking, he leaned against the wall. He saw her shadow coming toward him, but how she didn't see him was a mystery. He slipped his foot out, catching her around so she fell.

A string of curses fell from her lips, along with a thud as her body hit the ground.

If Filch caught her, he could escape.

Malfoy couldn't help it. He started to laugh. When he pulled out his wand and said, "_Lumos_!" the end lit up, and he blinked. "Oh, bloody hell. What are you doing here?"

Glaring at him from her spot on the darkened floor, the redheaded Weasley girl huffed. "What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing tripping me in the dark?"

"Why didn't you have a light on your wand?" he asked.

"Oh my God," she whispered angrily, standing up. She opened her mouth to yell, but stopped. Then grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're–"

"Shut up," she hissed. "He's coming. Do you _want _to get caught?"

Draco frowned as she dragged him down the hall. He could hear Filch coming. His wheezing gave him away. He really should have chosen a different job than chasing down students. When they reached an empty classroom, he was practically thrown inside, the door shut softly behind him.

"Take it easy, would you?" he barked. "We'll be fine. He'll see that there's no one down this hall and then we can get the hell out of here."

"So what were you doing out after curfew, Malfoy?" She was perched on one of the desks.

He scowled as the light from his wand lit up her face. She looked as annoyed as he felt. He pressed his back into the door and slipped to the floor.

"Why is that any of your business, Weasley?"

She laughed. "You keep calling me that, _Draco_. But do you even know _my _first name? If we're going to be stuck in here for the night, we might as well learn a thing or two about each other."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Dear God, you're as insufferable as Granger. No, I don't know your first name, and I don't care to."

He put his wand down. It rolled away from him, leaving them in darkness once more. He closed his eyes and sighed. Exhaustion crept into his system and he yawned. Weasley moved from off the desk, and sounded like she was constructing a makeshift bed out of her robes.

"You make a lot of noise," he said. "What are you even doing?"

"Trying to get comfortable," she answered softly. "Doesn't being against that door hurt your back?"

Before he could stop himself he said, "You would know all about that, wouldn't you? Too depressed that Potter doesn't want you, so you just go around fuc–?"

When pain erupted in his skull, Draco winced. It took him half a second to realize that something had fallen onto his head. He reached down as the object fell onto his lap and touched it. He didn't need light or eyes to identify it.

"You threw a _book _at me? Jesus Christ, Weasley."

"I didn't _throw _it at you, Malfoy. I conjured it to float above your head, then released it." She was pissed. "That's what you get for being a total and complete asshole. I can't believe you." Her voice hitched.

Oh, hell.

She was going to cry.

He found his wand and shown the light on her face. She was wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Complete asshole," she said again. "I'm leaving." She stood and tried to push him out of the way of the door, but he gripped her wrists. "Let me go."

"No," he said, standing. He glared down at her. "If you go out there, he's going to find us."

"Good," she replied icily. "I don't want to be stuck in here with you anymore. I'd rather get detention than have you hurt my feelings because you believe a bunch of lies."

"Oh, grow up," Draco snapped. "Your feelings don't matter to me, but my reputation does. You know as well as I do that detentions around here are never kept quiet. People like to gossip, and if they hear that we were in here all night, they'll talk."

"We're not doing anything, so your precious reputation will be safe." She pulled away from him. "Now move."

"Stop it. You're not getting out of here."

"Malfoy, I swear if you don't let me out–"

"You'll do _what_? You really want to walk out of here and get detention? Could you stand it? Your parents would be disappointed."

"At least my parents care about me," she responded smugly. "Your father's gone and your mother's a drunk, isn't that right? So where the hell do you get off criticizing me?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," he snarled, pushing her back. He pointed his wand at her. "I should curse you where you stand, you little bitch."

Her head tilted and she smiled. "I don't think you could."

"Watch me." He was shaking.

Draco opened his mouth to curse her when the door to the classroom opened. Filch stood there, Mrs. Norris at his feet, her eyes on them.

"What have we here?"

"We were locked in," Draco said quickly. "Someone charmed in so that we couldn't get out." His eyes narrowed. "Get Professor Snape. He'll vouch for me."

"And her?" Filch indicated the Weasley girl.

"We've been in here since late afternoon," she lied, chin raised, daring him to argue with her.

Filch eyed them both, then nodded. Draco knew he didn't want to deal with Snape – he was thankful that man scared many people.

"Get to bed, both of you," growled Filch. "I'll be having a word with Severus in the morning, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy slipped passed the caretaker, then turned around. Weasley was looking at him, her eyes still angry. She didn't say anything as she disappeared down the hall.


	2. TWO

"Who is that?" Draco asked.

The Great Hall was full of students, and the Weasley girl just walked in. She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep. Either that or she was still pissed from the previous night.

"She-Weasley?" Blaise answered, narrowing his dark eyes to see who his friend was pointing at. "Yes, that's the Weasley girl. Why do you ask?"

Draco sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I mean, what's her name? She has one, doesn't she?"

Blaise nearly choked on his breakfast. "Of course she has a name. What the hell's wrong with you, Malfoy? What do you want to know anyway?"

"No reason," he said.

Blaise nodded. "It's Ginny."

"_Ginny_?"

"Short for Ginevra," Zabini explained. "I heard her telling her brother off once and she asked him not to use her full name, not ever, that she was just Ginny now." He shrugged.

"That's an awful name," Draco commented, taking a bite of sausage. "Though I suppose there are worse ones."

"Yeah, like Draco," Blaise muttered.

Malfoy grunted, mentally envisioning himself stabbing his friend in the hand with a fork, and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Weasley – _Ginny_ – was staring at her food, but then she lifted her head and her eyes connected with his.

She could have burned a hole in his chest with the way she glared at him.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head, dropping her gaze. "I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Bad dreams?"

"Yeah," the redhead answered distractedly.

"Don't worry," her friend said soothingly. "Harry will come around. He's just going through some things right now."

"What?" Ginny looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry. I assumed that you were still upset over what happened the last week, and that's why you're having dreams."

"No, I'm fine."

The truth was that she wasn't. It was humiliating to be rejected by someone in such a harsh manner, and having rumors spread like wildfire during the week. She didn't know who started it, but she was going to find out.

"I just want to know who did it," Ginny said, her voice catching. "I'm not a wh – not what they say. How can anyone believe that?" She closed her eyes briefly. "I bet that it was Malfoy."

* * *

"Jesus, she's pissed." Blaise was watching Ginny, who was glaring at Draco. When she dropped her gaze and started talking quietly to Granger, he said, "She's probably still mad about the rumors that are going around."

"Rumors?" Draco asked.

Blaise looked surprised. "Well, just a rumor. Oh, don't tell me you don't know. Since Potter rejected her, someone said that she's been drowning her sorrows by sleeping with different guys."

"_Her_?" He knew. Of course he knew. But he also knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of rumors. "That seems unlikely, don't you agree?"

Blaise shrugged. "You never really know. She could be."

Draco shook his head and stood. "I'm going for a walk. Are you coming or not?"

"Not," Blaise said as he shoved more food into his mouth.

* * *

There was snow on the ground when Draco stepped outside. He scowled and started walking, kicking the white as he went. He was on his way to the lake when he saw a flash of red. It was her, he was sure of it. He wanted to talk to her, to tell her he didn't think the rumor was true, but he was still so angry at her for – for what? Telling the truth about his life?

When the red got closer, he saw that it was in fact the Weasley girl, bundled and freezing. She stopped when she saw him, set her jaw, and kept walking, the snow falling around her.

"Wait."

His own voice startled him. He wasn't planning on saying anything. Then he reached out and grabbed her arm. Se turned and looked at him, brown eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing? Let me go."

Okay, so, she was still mad. That was understandable.

"I want to talk."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," she snapped, pulling away."

"Why not?"

"Because you're an idiot. You're a jerk. You're _mean_."

Ginny tore herself from him and trudged through the snow again. But stopped when she heard him speak, and knew that what she heard was wrong.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

* * *

Ginny left the table and headed into the hall. Snow glistened against the windows. She dreaded going outside but she needed to clear her head, and cold air was the best way to do that. So outside she went, her red hair tucked in her scarf.

She had only walked a few feet when she saw him. He was striding toward the lake, but stopped, turning. He looked right at her, she was sure of it. Ginny frowned and kept walking. She would walk right passed him.

Wait," he said when she got close enough.

Then he grabbed her. It was a light touch, nothing harmful, but she wanted him to let go.

"I want to talk."

She told him no, that he was an idiot.

Then she was free, and she'd walked a few feet when he spoke again.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

* * *

They stood in the bitter cold, staring at each other. He looked remorseful, if that was even possible, but she kept that to herself. He was Draco Malfoy after all, enormous asshole and someone who found delight in ruining others lives. She wanted to ask him about the rumor. If he started it, but she couldn't form the words.

"I know what you're thinking," he said.

"Is that so?" Ginny asked.

Malfoy smirked and took a step forward. "You're thinking that I did it. That I started that rumor about you. As much as I detest you, Weasley – and trust me, I do – I'm not that sort of person. Besides, why do you even care what people think? It's not true, right?"

"No," she told him, like he should already know. "Of course not."

"So what did you do?" he wondered. "What did you do when Potter rejected you?"

* * *

He asked her what happened after. She clenched her hands at her sides. Then she said softly, "I walked away. I closed the door on that part of my life. It wasn't worth it – _he _wasn't worth it, I knew that. But by the next day, that's when the rumor reached me."

His next words surprised her.

"Don't you want to make them pay?"


	3. THREE

"Of course I want to make them pay," Ginny said roughly. "Wouldn't you?" She tightened the scarf around her neck and shivered.

"No," he answered.

"_No_?" She stared at him, wide-eyed. "But you're Draco Malfoy."

He smirked. "Yes, thank you. I haven't been struck with amnesia, but go on."

Ginny frowned deeply. "I just meant that you're a person who enjoys revenge."

Draco lips curved. "As much as a good dose of revenge sounds to me, I'm more partial to knowing that the person is scared, waiting for what's coming."

Ginny shook her head. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from you, Malfoy. You're kind of messed up."

His eyes darkened and he stepped forward, hand now cradling her jaw. Leaning forward, he said softly, "Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

He'd touched her. Her skin was cold, he remembered that as he sat in the Slytherin common room that night. Their conversation was short, but he wondered if he gave her any ideas. As cunning and vindictive as he was, Draco understood what it meant to get revenge when wronged.

"So was she any good?"

Blaise was next to him, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"The Weasley girl. I assume that's what you were doing when you left today. The way you two looked at each other this morning, I figured something was going on."

"That's not – just shut up, okay? Nothing happened." He was annoyed now. "She's not – not what people think," he said softly. "I talked to her, and the only thing she wants is to find out who started the rumor."

"Why can't she just embrace it? If it were me–"

"Well, it's not, is it?" Malfoy snapped. "It's different for her."

"Oh my God," Blaise said quietly, "tell me that you don't care about what happens to her. Tell me the girl you've tormented for years is not getting under your skin. Draco, this isn't your problem. Don't get involved."

The blond turned his head. "Do you even know what it's like to be on the end of a vicious rumor? It's fucked up that people could be that way. So, no, this is not my problem, but I am going to do something about it."

"Jesus Christ," his friend remarked. "There will just be more rumors, don't you know that?"

Malfoy nodded. "I'm aware of that, Zabini. But if I can help clear the ones right now, that will make a difference, even if more start."

Blaise sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, mate."

"I want to know what asshole was so malicious that they would do this. At first I thought it was Potter, but that didn't make sense. Why would he do that if he just rejected her?"

"Was it you?"

"No. She thought it was me, too."

Blaise leaned back. "Why do you care so much about something happening to someone you hate?"

Draco glanced at ceiling. "That's the thing, though. I don't hate her. I mean, she's annoying and loud, but she's not this horrible person. My father always taught me that since the Weasleys were poor that they were a disgrace."

"Well, they are," Blaise declared. "They're inferior to us."

"My father just has a grudge, and his issue with them has nothing to do with me. This senseless hate stops with me."

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked.

"I'm just tired," Draco said, standing. "Tired of being told what to do, who to be, and who to hate. This isn't my fathers life, it's mine. I should be allowed to make my own choices – starting with helping her."

* * *

Ginny's fingers tightened around her book as she walked down the hall the next morning. It had been more than a week and people were still staring. They were still whispering when she passed. She wasn't any closer to finding out who was responsible.

"You look like hell."

She blinked at him. He was standing right in front of her.

"I haven't been sleeping," she said, trying to push passed him. "Can you move so I can get by? Otherwise I'm going to be late."

"I've heard about what's going on, and I should tell you that Malfoy wants to help, or thinks he can. I don't know what you think you're doing, but you're not going to ruin his reputation by involving him in this."

"I didn't ask for his help. He can do what he wants, Zabini. Now get out of my way."

As she went by, he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her away from the students. When he tightened his grip, she winced.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny hissed. "Let go."

"I'm looking out for my friend."

"That's nice of you, but not necessary, now take your hands off of her."

Ginny had been so focused on Blaise that she didn't see Draco come up behind him. He grasped his friends shoulder and jerked him away from her.

"I was trying to help," Blaise said angrily.

"I'm sure you were," Malfoy replied. "But if you ever put your hands on a woman again, I hope she punches you."

"I would have hexed if him I could have reached my wand," Ginny muttered.

"Even better," Draco said. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you."

Ginny shook her head and started walking again. "I understand that, but why? I didn't ask you to."

"You want someone to," he answered, falling in step beside her. "Why not someone who knows what you've been going through?"

She stopped, her eyes narrowed. "This is a little different than what you endured."

He glanced at her. "A rumor is harmful to all of those involved. True, I've never been called a whore – not behind my back, at least – but I know what it's like to want answers."

Ginny sighed. "Okay. You can help. But when we find out who did this, promise me you'll let me take care of them."

Draco smirked. "I would love to see you blow them to pieces, Weasley."

She was afraid he meant that literally.


	4. FOUR

"I'm not going to blow anyone up," Ginny said as they walked. "That would be considered murder, and that's not something I'm into."

Malfoy cracked a slight smile. "No, I suppose that would be wrong." He stopped and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned. "But how exactly are you going to find the culprit?"

Ginny thought about that, between the time after their conversation in the snow, and today, but she wasn't sure it was a good idea. Because she knew more rumors would circulate then, but it was the only way.

"I have an idea," she said quietly. "But you might not like it. Because it involves you."

Malfoy shook his head. "I'm already involved. Whats the plan?"

"Well," she started, "I figured whoever did this was within earshot, so I need you to do something for me. It's going to cause a lot of problems for my brother, though. Oh, don't look so happy about that." She took a deep breath. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. It's the easiest way to fish out the person."

He frowned. "Everyone would talk, then, not just this one person."

"I'm hoping this is just a case of someone not liking me, so if this person sees us together, they'll see another opportunity to spread a second rumor. It wouldn't be any worse than the first one, anyway. Apparently I've already slept with most of the males here. What's one more?"

Now Malfoy looked uncomfortable. "This is probably the worst idea I've heard in a long time. It could get really complicated. Did you ever wonder if you were endangering yourself here? That maybe this person is trying to get to you by being malicious?"

"They're not hurting me," said Ginny.

Malfoy stared. "Oh, so your outburst in the classroom had nothing to do with being wounded. You were just having a bad day?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand. "Do we have a deal, ferret?"

Draco bristled, groaned, and shook her hand. Then he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, ready to push away.

"Making it look real for them," Draco said softly.

Ginny looked around.

The hall had gone quiet, all eyes on them.

More whispering as they walked. A group of Slytherins watched with disdain. Blaise hung back, his eyes wide. He seemed to understand right away what was happening. Ginny wondered if he'd rat them out.

Malfoy's fingers crept along her back, to her shoulders, and she shivered. "Don't worry about them," he said, his lips close to her ear. "Block them out. Block all of it out. That's the only way to make them believe. You have to be convincing."

His touch made her dizzy.

When she saw Harry, however, she stiffened. Draco reached down for her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Make him sorry he rejected you," he whispered. "This happened because of him, remember."

Harry saw them, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing, Malfoy? If you're doing this to get under my skin, it won't work."

Ginny opened her mouth, but was cut off as Draco squeezed her hand.

"Believe it or not, Potter, it's not. But it's touching that you think so highly of yourself. Now run along and tell everyone, as I'm sure that's your plan."

"Ginny," Harry began. "What are you doing? Is this just to get back at me?"

She glared at him. "You're unbelievable. Nothing is about you. You were the one who told me I was living in the past, that I should move on. I'm taking your advice."

"But with _him_? Ron's going to be furious. Oh, and your parents..."

Ginny didn't hear him anymore. When they finally rounded a corner, she leaned against the wall, hands on knees, eyes closed. "Oh, this was so wrong. God, this was a stupid idea. I can't do this. I can't."

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Malfoy's hands on her face. They were warm, his fingers caressing her skin, sending little lightning bolts through her body. She stared at him, smelled his cologne, as he leaned close.

"Stop," he ordered.

"But–"

"You can do this," he told her, his lips twitching. When his hair fell into his face, she wanted to fix it, but couldn't move. "I'm going to help you. They're going to pay, I promise."

She sighed. "What if I make things worse?"

"Worse than this?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll fix it."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

He didn't drop his hands, and her skin continued to tingle.

"Sometimes people surprise you," he answered.

* * *

Naturally, by noon the whole school was on fire with the news that Ginny was seeing Malfoy. When she entered the Great Hall, it was like she was pulled back into last week, when the rumor started.

_Perfect._

She took a breath and lifted her chin, determined to not let the stares get to her. She sat at the Gryffindor table, poking at her food, when Ron and Hermione sat down. Neither looked at her right away.

"So, it's true?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Ginny."

"It's not that bad, Hermione."

"Not that bad? Are you mental?"

"Ron, stop." Ginny pressed a hand over her eyes. "I really don't want to talk about this now, okay?"

Her brother huffed. "We're bloody well going to talk about this now. Ginny, I don't understand what's going on with you lately. Is this because of Harry? Are you looking to rebel? Because, really, _Malfoy_?"

"Goddamnit, Ron, shut up, okay? This has nothing to do with Harry, and before you say anything else, is has nothing to do with you, either. This is my life."

With that she stood and left the hall.

Before she even got halfway down the corridor, he caught up with her. "Stop, Ginny. Jesus Christ, would you stop? What the hell happened in there?"

When she did stop, she turned, her eyes full of tears. He swam in her vision, and she blinked him away.

"It's too much," she whispered. "They hate me."

"No, they don't." Draco wrapped his arms around her, leaning his chin on top of her head. "I know what hate looks like and that's not it. They're just worried. But you put on a good show."

Ginny buried her head in his chest. "Aren't you afraid of what your friends think?"

"No," he replied. "I learned a long time ago that the only opinion that matters is mine."

"Why would you waste your time with me?"

Her question surprised him. He slipped a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "You're not that bad," he admitted. "You're way too hard on yourself, has anyone ever told you that? You're easy to talk to when you're not pissed off. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not wasting my time. If I can make any of this easier on you, then I'll do it. But you have to stand up to them. Before you know it, it'll be over."


	5. FIVE

He was Draco Malfoy, an uncaring, unfeeling bastard, and Ginny was bothered by what she felt when he said things would go back to the way they used to be. Nothing was normal anymore.

"No," she told him. "Things won't be the same after this. I messed up, dragged you into this, and I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

Ginny closed her eyes. "You're not the person I expected."

Malfoy stepped closer, she could feel it. She opened her eyes as his hand touched her chin softly. He was staring intently at her, considering what she was thinking, but he didn't know. She didn't want him to.

"What did you expect?" he wondered, his voice rough.

"I don't know," she admitted. "You're Malfoy."

"Well aware," he replied. "Let me guess." He backed up and watched her. "You thought I would have tried to see if the rumor was true."

"Yes," she muttered.

"As enticing as I find sex, I know a virgin when I see one, and that's not my style."

"I'm not–"

"Oh, please," he scoffed. "I've been with them before, Weasley."

She felt herself flush, and watched his lips curve into a smirk.

"Okay," Draco said, shaking his head. "Who do you think would do this? Who has the most to gain by ruining your, uh, reputation?"

The redheaded glared at him. "I don't know. If I knew that, I would go confront them."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?" she snapped.

He rolled his eyes and leaned close. "Pretend I'm the one who started it. What would you say to me?"

"I'm not going to play your game." Ginny shoved past him before he gripped her arm and pulled her back.

"You're playing already," he said, his tone unkind. "We're playing our own little game, while who you are takes a hit because some asshole was bored or feeling spiteful. You don't seem to care."

"Of _course _I care!" she shouted. "But what can I do about it?"

"_That_." He grinned at her. "That's what you need. You need to be angry, pissed, when you confront this person. You need to teach them a lessen, that messing with you is not an option."

"But–"

"Stop."

"Just listen."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "No. Stop thinking you can't do something. This is important. This is your life getting turned upside down." His mouth brushed her ear suddenly. "This is how I should have reacted when people talked about me. But they can think what they want, I know who I am."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Why did you do that?"

He reached out to twist a strand of her hair around his finger. "You ask too many questions, have too many doubts. Those things will distract you from your goal. I know who you are, now all you have to do is remember."

"It's not that easy." Her voice shook, but she didn't stop him. Again, she closed her eyes, and again she felt his touch. His fingers on her cheek. "Don't," she said softly.

His mouth quirked. "Don't what?"

She stared at him. "You keep doing looking at me, touching me, and I can't focus." Pressing her hand into his chest, she pushed him back. "This isn't supposed to happen. You're helping me, that's all."

"You want to make it believable," he told her, frowning. "In order to do that, you have to be be comfortable around me. I could do anything and you would have to comply like we're an actual couple. If I kiss you, you kiss me back."

"Bastard," she grumbled.

Letting him touch her in any way should have made her feeling disgusting. But it didn't. What she felt, she couldn't explain. His arm traveled around her waist, and Draco pulled her against him again.

"I'm going to hell," Ginny whispered.

"Might as well have fun before then."

His lips skimmed her jaw, and her skin hummed. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her arms went around his neck. He pushed her back into the wall, and then his mouth was on her, ,his hands buried in her hair.

"This is bad," she said, but her voice betrayed her.

Draco tasted delicious.

Yep.

Definitely going to hell.

Kissing had always been enjoyable, but nothing like this. This was sending all of Ginny's senses haywire. It was too much.

Too much, too fast, too wonderful.

Finally her voice: "Wait."

Her breathing was ragging. To her surprise, he stepped away and leaned against the opposite wall. She must have looked horrible, because he was smirking at her. Ginny smoothed her hair and fixed her clothing.

"Stop it," she said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're staring."

He just grinned.

"I hate you."

"Yes, but I bet you've never been kissed like that before."

"That's not – you shouldn't – shut up." She felt her face heat up and turned her head. "Oh, look."

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were headed toward them.

"You missed the show," Draco told them.

Blaise eyed Ginny. "I'm quite sure I would have enjoyed myself."

Pansy wrinkled her nose. "Careful. She's been around."

"Shut up," Draco replied. His eyes fell on the redhead and he gave her the smallest smile, then fixed his face into a scowl. "But I'd ask you not to badmouth my girlfriend."

Pansy looked like she could spit fire. "Are you kidding me" She jabbed a finger at Ginny. "_Her_? Are you out of your mind, Draco?"

He slipped his hand into Ginny's and pulled her close. "Jealous, Parkinson?"

The dark-haired witch snorted. "There's nothing to be jealous of. I know this is just some ploy. You heard the rumor and want to see for yourself if it's true with this filthy little bi–"

Draco opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Ginny had smacked Pansy across the face so hard that the sound echoed down the hall.


	6. SIX

Ginny's hand trembled as Pansy clutched her cheek, eyes narrowed. When she went to hit the redhead back, Draco stepped in the way, shaking his head. Behind Pansy, Blaise's eyes were wide, his lips curling.

"You need to leave," Draco said to his friends.

"This is insane," Pansy said angrily. "Why, out of everyone in this school, would you ever be drawn to someone like her? She's an infestation, a disease. Is it because she's willing to sleep with you? You could do so much better."

Draco tensed. "She's nothing like you think, and under different circumstances, I think you could have actually been friends. But if all you believe is what you hear, then you have no idea who she really is."

Pansy's eyes widened and she looked on the verge of tears. "Who are _you_? The old Draco never would have been seen with a Weasley. What did she do to you?"

"Oh, it's not what she's done _to _me, but _for_ me," Draco answered simply. "This little rumor about her stops now. We've all been on the receiving end of something terrible and we managed to get through it because of others support. Well, she needs mine."

"I'm sure you'll test her out afterward," Blaise said softly.

"You're such a prick," Draco snarled.

"Your father would be so ashamed of you," Blaise replied, stepping forward. "You're disgracing your name."

Malfoy's fingers twitched and he actually laughed. "Is that all that matters to you, Zabini? Your bloody name? Who your parents are and what influence they have over you? Aren't you tired of living in their goddamn shadow?"

Blaise's face cracked into a smirk. "I see what's happening here, and soon you will too. She's toxic, she's polluting your mind. Look at where she comes from."

"I have been looking. I don't see any difference between her or you."

"Look harder," Pansy urged. "She's poison."

As they left him to his thoughts, Draco turned to glance at Ginny, only she wasn't there. The rest of the hallway was empty. He pressed his palms into his eyes and groaned.

* * *

"You sure got out of there quickly."

"Yeah well, being referred to as poison kind of makes a girl less likely to want to stick around."

He found her, just outside the castle, her red hair wild and covered in snow flakes. When she turned around, she looked broken.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You know what?" Her voice was cold, and he didn't like it. "Let's just forget this. Clearly, it isn't going to work. You don't need to help me, I'll figure this all out on my own."

She started to walk away.

He followed and gripped her arm.

"Hey, wait."

"Let go."

He dropped her arm. "Look, I'm sorry. But what they said doesn't change how I feel. I know I don't need to help you, but I want to."

"Why? Wouldn't your family be completely disappointed?"

"I don't care what they think. This isn't their life."

"Right." She narrowed her eyes. "You're tired of living in their shadow, I heard that. But aren't you forgetting something?"

He squinted at her. "What is it that I'm forgetting, Ginny?"

"You're incapable of change, Malfoy."

He blinked, stepped forward, and crushed her to him before she had any time to react. When she started to fight, he held her tighter.

"Pansy was right. If I were my old self, I never would have been seen with you, let alone touch you in any way." His face was buried in the crook of her neck. "Your mere existence would have been enough for me to hate you. But I don't. Why can't you see that? Why are you so fucking blind to things that are right in front of you?"

He expected her to push him away, to hit him, and when she didn't, he stepped back and lifted his head. Her eyes searched his before she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest.

"We'll figure out who did this," he told her.

"Then you'll go back to being your cold, bastardy self."

"Is that how you see me?" Draco shook his head. "Goddamn, Weasley, you really know how to bruise an ego. But I'm not as cold as you think. I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

Ginny's lips twitched. "Can you blame me? Even your friends think you're different."

"Yes, and I explained that to them already. You were there, you heard me. You're the reason. You have to see what you've done."

"You can't just say that and expect me to believe it," She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You are the son of a murderer, you have been a horrible person for as long as I can remember, you can't just change overnight."

"It's not like that – it's different – _I'm_ different."

He touched her cheek, his fingers warm against her skin despite the snow they stood on. Ginny shivered, though whether it was from the cold she wasn't sure. Draco moved closer, and his lips found hers, softly at first, then he applied some pressure. His hand left her face and his fingers gripped her hips almost painfully, as he pressed her back into the stone of the castle.

He was intoxicating.

Ginny's head was swimming. She knew all of this was wrong, even as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. When his lips moved to her neck, she dug her nails into his skin.

"Fuck," she whispered. "This isn't right."

Malfoy lifted his head, his palms on either side of her, hair tousled and breathing ragged. "Sometimes," he said quietly, "it's not always about doing what's right."


End file.
